Forum:Danger Room Practice Mission 1
Roleplayers User:DragoonFlareJR - Sphere User:Jrite10 - Pathos User:Nhlott - Ion User:Bctcz - Hypnotist User:Great Expectations - Blizzard Roleplay Peter stands in the control room Jared enters the danger room looks around The simulation begins, you see an extremely large warehouse 200 feet away. There is a stretch of open ground between the building and your team. Audrey: '''This seems simple enough. Any ideas on how to tackle it? '''Gavin: Not a clu-WAIT! I can teleport in like 2 people with me. 3 if they're small....strokes chin Jonathon: I can take down a wall if we need to Audrey: '''We need to ''PLAN ''first. Otherwise we might as well give up now. '''Jonathon: '''Then hurry up, every minute we waste, is another lost minute to save the kid '''Jared: '''The kid is in a back office, twenty guards in the main floor of the warehouse, five by the back office, and three are asleep. So we go from there. '''Jonathon: '''Ok, first off I think we should go by our code names for now. Just to protect our identities, since this is practice we should get used to it. '''Audrey: '''Fine then. Since you guys probably forgot, and I ''know ''that he forgot ''looks at Jonathon ''It's Hypnotist '''Jonathon: '''Can't forget what I never care to knew. I'm Sphere. '''Jared: '''Pathos and the kid in their is getting extremely frightened '''Sphere: '''Alright, Gavin, you take audrey and another with you into the left side of the building. Send me a signle when your clear. Don't engage hostiles. When its clear where the kid is. I'll blow a hole in the nearest wall to him. Me and pathos will secure the kids, while the rest of you cause a diversion and help fend of attackers. good? '''Audrey: '''Distraction? Uhhhhm okay? It just seems kinda pointless. I mean the giant hole would seem to be a big enough distraction as is. Oh well. Let's go Gavin. '''Gavin: '''Sure thing. ''He puts his arm around her. ''And who's lucky passenger #2? And if we're usin codenames, it's Ion. '''Alice: ''She walks inside Hey guys!! I'm Alice, if ya haven't met me! '''Pathos: '''There is your second passenger Ion '''Ion: '''Very well. Hey there. Name's Gavin, I'll be messin with your molecules today. ''He places his hand on her shoulder then stares at the left side of the building fpr several seconds. Then the three seemingly explode into dust as their molecules beeline to the area inside. ''The Field'' Pathos: ''Paces back and forth That kid is getting really freaked out in there, and the guards are getting excited about something '''Sphere: '''A little wait never hurt anybody...cept maybe that kid... '''Pathos: '''Do you hear something? '''Sphere:' I didnt hear anything. Ion's hand appears and makes a thumbs up sign Sphere: 'Their clear. Wait for them to locate th kid and cause a distration. Lets move up a bit '''Pathos: '''I already know where the kid is, he is in a back office. See the bottom window two from the left if we were to go through there it is a straight shot to the office we just have the guards to worry about '''Sphere: '''Ok, tell Ion we've located the kid. Tell him where the kid is, and tell him to make a distraction for the guards. '''Pathos: ''Sends telepathic message to Hypnotist-' Kid is in a back office, straight back from the bottom window second from the left, take care of the guards in the main area. Sphere and I will secure the kid. Ok lets go. ''The hear the noise and wait a few seconds. Sphere then shoots three energy balls into the wall 'Sphere: '''Lets move ''The Building ''Alice: Woah! Crazy! Nice to meet ya Gavin! Hey Audrey! Hypnotist: '''If you hadn't noticed we're trying to use code names. And how did you know my name? You clearly aren't a telepath from what I've scanned '''Ion:Hyp, not now. The mission, remember? Makes a lens in his pocket form into a hand giving a thumbs up in front of Sphere Hypnotist: '''Whatever. Do we start distractiing yet ''Blizzard: I have a plan. Lets split up, but not too far away and when they come ambush them from all sides.'' '''Ion: Our orders were specifically not to engage anyone. We wait for a signal, then we begin the distraction. '''Pathos: 'Sends telepathic message to Hypnotist-' Kid is in a back office, straight back from the bottom window second from the left, take care of the guards in the main area. Sphere and I will secure the kid.'' Blizzard: '''So what do we do? Wait around? I don't do that. '''Ion:If you're gonna be part of a team, then it beeter become what you do. Blizzard: ''' '''Fine. Hypnotisit: Pathos says they've found the kid. It's time for the distraction. She looks a wall Ion, you think you could go blow that up? Ion: Can I? Babe, you know me better than that. He gestures at the wall and it explodes into rubble ''Audrey: ''Perfect. ''She hops through the hole and picks up on the signal of two gaurds approaching. ''Two approaching one at 10 o'clock, another at 5. More are behind them.